


Summer Heats

by sappling



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-12 09:42:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7097347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sappling/pseuds/sappling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bunch of short snippets about Takumi's thirst...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 01

     The Royal Nohrian family visits during the peaks of heat in Hoshido, the sun drenching both the Hoshidians and Nohrians in sweat during training. He is in the middle of comparing his well built biceps with his retainers during water break, when Prince Leo walks by, completely stripped of all his armor. His white shirt is turned translucent from the sweat he has excreted, revealing his thin and pale limbs. Takumi is so, so sure that he would be able to push the Nohrian prince down without a struggle, pin him and keep him there, able to look down and relish in the gorgeous portrait of the sticky, sweating, flushed, hot mess of a prince.

 

     His thoughts are interrupted by Hinata screaming as he flexes, “Confirmed! I’ve got the best muscles out of the three of us!” Oboro objects and Takumi soon joins in with the tussling, his impure thoughts quickly melting away with the ice in their drinks.


	2. Chapter 2

     “I burn easily,” Leo replies when Takumi inquires as to why he does not step foot outside of the Hoshidian castle. He recalls last year’s summer, and the first and only time that Prince Leo left the cool shades of the castle to explore the lively Hoshidian markets that always operated whether rain or shine, and in the case of that day, more than enough shine. He returned on Odin’s back suffering from heat stroke. For once, his eccentric retainer spoke normally, albeit rather quickly, to explain the details to Sakura, who then ordered Odin to quickly lay the suffering prince under the the roof and into the cool room and strip him to expose as much skin as he could. Takumi went to the well, then the kitchen, to fetch water and ice for his sister to use. He re enters the room and gazes throughout the room, to the flowers decorating the room, the tightly shut sliding doors, to Odin and Sakura, working hard to cool the patient, before his gaze ends at Prince Leo, and lingers there. Sakura snaps him out of his daze asking for the water, and he immediately sets it down for her. Takumi leaves the room because he can no longer do anything, and because...the image of a heat stricken Prince Leo reminds him closely of his fantasies.

 

     ‘I burn easily,’ would be an understatement, but to Prince Leo’s credit, he stayed red and sensitive to touch for a long week or two after a measly fifteen minutes under the sun. Still, it’s a shame, so Takumi spends the next few days pestering the Norhrian Prince to leave his cool shelter and take a stroll through the lively Hoshdian market once more. He eventually gives in and the two more than often walk side by side through the streets, the hot winds blowing at them, and Prince Leo reaching for his head every now and then, to make sure that the sun hat that Takumi had purchased for him doesn’t fly off.


End file.
